


Rodney

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: stargateland, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e10 The Storm, Episode: s01e11 The Eye, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John contemplates Rodney</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rodney

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stargateland Theme Week, with the prompt "15- SGA, John Sheppard & Rodney McKay, best friends – when did that happen?"

As John snuck through the dark corridors of Atlantis, trying to outsmart a madman and save Elizabeth and Rodney, it suddenly struck him. He wasn't responding to Kolya in the calm and logical manner that he'd been trained in. He wasn't acting like a cool tactical leader, but was letting his personal emotions get in the way.

It wasn't just that Dr Weir was in danger - if anyone could talk her way to freedom it was Elizabeth. No, the one that he was concerned about was McKay. McKay, who was no longer McKay, but now Rodney. Rodney, who was not just a member of his team, but his best friend, so deeply ingrained in John's life that he couldn’t imagine tomorrow without the man.

Rodney was in danger, and John had to save him.


End file.
